Laughing Gas
by NatalinaForever
Summary: When Nat goes to the dentist and is given laughing gas, what crazy things will he do and say? One-shot of the parts you didn't see in "The Bar Mitzvah." Natalina with some fluff.


**A/N: So considering** ** _The Bar Mitzvah_** **isn't a very Natalina-centric episode, I didn't think I would end up writing a story about it. But when I was watching it the other day, I was inspired by an entertaining Nat Wolff full of laughing gas. And yes, I am aware that this is going to be somewhat similar to the episode of iCarly when Sam went to the dentist. XD**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Naked Brothers Band.**

* * *

Rosalina's POV

With just hours left until Cooper's bar mitzvah, things are far from normal. Aside from the fact that our former director is running around and annoying everyone with a video camera, Nat just came back from the dentist and he's a little… out of it. Jesse said that the dentist "overdid it a little with the laughing gas," but that doesn't even begin to describe how strange Nat is acting. Just a few minutes ago, he complimented my eyes and then tried to touch them. And he thought Cooper was a squeak toy.

Now, the crazy director is trying to take a video of Nat for Cooper's bar mitzvah. Cooper tries to convince him to take the video later, but he refuses to listen. Thomas, David, and Qaasim are perfectly fine with letting Nat embarrass himself, but I decide to take action after Nat stares directly at the camera for a full thirty seconds.

"Nat, you should probably wait to film the video. The laughing gas will wear off soon," I tell him once I reach the stage.

"Nah, it's okay, I got this," he responds and proceeds to almost trip over his own feet.

"Nat, you're going to regret it if you try to film now," I warn him, but he seems to have something else on his mind.

He looks up and says, "Hey… where'd the sky go?"

"It's outside," I tell him, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Can we go there?" Nat asks with a gasp.

"We film outside now!" the director yells, so I follow the two of them outside.

I try to make another plea to the director to film Nat's part later. "Can't you film Nat in like an hour? He should be himself by then, or at least close to it."

"No, I has to film now!" the direct exclaims.

"But-" I start to object.

"No! You don't cooperate with smoochy smoochy scene, so I film the scene now," the director responds and I blush. That happened almost a year ago. Why is he bringing it up now? At least Nat isn't paying any attention. Regardless, I decide to stop talking.

"Now, tells us some-zing you remember about Super Cooper," the director says in his weird accent.

"I remember when…" Nat starts, but then suddenly he is preoccupied by something on the ground, "Woah!" He picks up an empty paper towel roll and starts laughing. Then he says, "Luke, I am your father," over and over again into the tube. I told him he would regret this…

"Hey Coopy, Coopy, Coopy, remember when you put your dad's stamp collection in the microwave?" Nat asks while twisting up the cardboard tube in his hands.

"Nat!" I exclaim. I know for sure that's not something Cooper wants the whole bar mitzvah to hear. "You can't say stuff like that."

"Okay Rosie," he responds, looking over at me with a dazed look still in his eyes. That's new. He's never called me that before.

I turn to the director, "You better cut that out of the video."

"This is _my_ film!" he shouts and continues to record Nat. I sigh in frustration. This is not going to end well.

"Hey Coopy, do you remember when you fed popcorn to your sister's turtle? Shh, I won't tell," Nat says as if Cooper's the only one who's going to see this video.

"These aren't the kind of memories that are supposed to be in the video!" I try to convince the director, but he simply ignores me.

"I don't have times for zis!" is all he says before he runs off with his camera.

I sit down on the bench and put my head in my hands. This is _not_ going to go over well with Cooper. Nat comes over and sits down next to me. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asks and for a second, he actually sounds like he's back to his normal self.

"Oh Nat… what am I going to do with you?" I say, shaking my head.

I look over at him and he's already lost focus. He picks up something else off the ground and shows it to me. "Look, it's a rock."

"Yep. At least you know what a rock looks like," I compliment and he laughs.

Then suddenly, he stops laughing and says, "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Uh sure," I reply.

"You know Rosalina, right?" he asks and I'm not quite sure if he's joking or if he legitimately does not know it's me he is talking to.

"Yeah, I know her," I say with a laugh.

"Do you think she likes me?" Nat's question takes me completely off-guard. What am I supposed to say to that? I figure it's alright to be honest with him since he's so out of it.

"Yeah… I think she does," I answer, looking away briefly. This is the first time I've been able to maintain his attention since he got back from the dentist.

"Really?" Nat responds with a hopeful tone, "Because I really like her and I'm just not sure if she likes me." At this point, I'm almost positive that he doesn't realize it is me.

"I think you should tell her how you feel," I suggest, disappointed that he probably won't remember this.

"I don't know…" he replies, looking down, "Are you _sure_ she feels the same way?"

"Positive."

"Thanks for your help Rosie! I have to go find Rosalina!" he exclaims. As he stands up, he loses his balance, so I stand up and grab his arm to keep him from falling. He can't really be left alone right now, so I decide to follow him in his search for "Rosalina".

Luckily, as the bar mitzvah gets closer, Nat starts to turn back into his normal self a little bit at a time. After thirty minutes go by, he starts to question why he's wandering around aimlessly.

"What's going on?" he asks suddenly.

"You were pretty loopy from the laughing gas, but you're getting better now," I respond. Now Nat doesn't look so lost and confused. He just looks really tired.

"Oh well that's good," he answers drowsily.

"I have to go change before Cooper's bar mitzvah. Are you going be okay alone?" I ask, placing my hand on his upper arm.

"Yeah I'll be fine," he replies, "I have to change too."

Once we are both wearing our formal attire, Nat and I head straight to the bar mitzvah so Cooper doesn't start to get worried. When we arrive, we still have about ten minutes before it officially starts.

Nat and I find a seat at one of the tables.

"How are you holding up?" I ask Nat, who admittedly seems almost completely normal at this point.

"Good," he answers. "Hey Rosalina, I remembered something from earlier today."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" I'm not sure if he's referring to before or after he went to the dentist.

"Well I was talking to someone-I can't remember who-and they were convinced that you like me… is that true?" Nat once again catches me by surprise, but I know just what to say to that.

"Nat, I know who told you that," I reply knowingly.

"Who?"

I hesitate for a second, but when I see a hopeful look in his eyes, I answer, "Me."

"Does that mean…?" Nat asks, implicatively.

"It means-to put it in your words-I really like Nat but I just don't know if he feels the same way." He laughs and I wonder if he remembers that part of the conversation as well.

"Of course he does," Nat responds, smiling as well. In that moment, our eyes meet first and then our lips. We only kiss for a few seconds though since this isn't really the right place for that. We'll have plenty of time for that later. Right now, I just slip my hand into Nat's and lean against his shoulder.

I look over at Nat and chuckle, "Has anyone ever told you you're cute when you're all loopy from laughing gas?"

* * *

As always, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! :) Unfortunately, I will only be posting a couple more stories after this, because I have to start school again soon. I've already started writing a story based off of _The County Fair_ and a one-shot that is set after _No School's Fools Day_ (and I'm even working on a video to go with it! :D), so you still have those to look forward to. :)


End file.
